Why My Boys?
by itanaru474
Summary: Severus found harry working the streets. Two years later their married and going to adopt Harry's boys that have been living in his apartment. Before they can however, one of the boys shows up in the potions classroom terrified because the youngest has gone missing. Slash, Snarry, possible triggering, rated M for not to much detail torture. Don't like don't read.


It was just a normal day in potions. Severus stalking the iels. Harry pretending to blow up his potion. Really no one would know with how Severus snarls that Harry lives in his rooms. That on both their left hand, one finger from the little finger, laid a ring. Not any normal rings, bonding rings. Harry Potter hasn't been a potter in over two years. He's Harry Snape now and he is loving every moment of it. That is until winky shows up in the middle of class with someone in her hands.

"Master Harry, sir, this man has been asking for you. Said you sent him here. Should I dispose of him Master Harry, sir?"

Ignoring winky all together the man started to whimper. "He's gone, Harry. He's just gone. I don't know what to do. Without you we were getting by but you know how hard it is to tell. He got someone bad Harry and I don't know what to do.

Severus paled. Harry stood quickly and crossed the room in three strides. The class was completely silent waited on bated breath for the gossip happening right in front of them.

"Who David? Who is missing?" Completely calm, deceptively calm.

"Harry" Severus was worried. When Harry spoke like this he was serious. Someone was going to die tonight.

"Not now Severus. Who was taken David?" not even taking his eyes off of the stranger in the room, David apparently, Harry dismissed Severus with three words. David flinched as those emerald eyes pierced his with a deep rooted worry. All David needed to do was open his mind. That still didn't stop him from whispering the word.

"Micheal"

There was a split second where Harry locked eyes with Severus. David began to cry.

"David, hush David. Come here. Harry is going to take care of everything. That is why you used the coin remember. Hush now. Remember what happened last year. It will all be okay." By now Severus had moved to where David could be held in his arms, forgetting about the class altogether.

"What the HELL is going on!?" and that would be Ron, really the damn red headed idiot couldn't get a clue, I mean come on.

"Clearly weasel one of Harry's old friends is in danger and he has gone to take care of the problem. If your tiny mind can't process what is right in front of you then just sit down." Lovely Draco to the rescue.

Meanwhile in London….

Charging into the house that the point me spell had, well, pointed him too, Harry was silent. It was a nice house on the corner of upscale London. The upstairs was empty, so was the downstairs. Whoever took Micheal isnt here anymore.

"Ahh, no please. Please. PLEASE!"

The basement it is. One step, two step, three. The door squeaks open. So much for a surprise. There, chained to the wall, lay Michael. Blood running down his back in rivers, pooling at his knees. His face was one big bruise, cut right through his left eye, Harry can't see the right but he bets it's the same. They blinded his boy. Michael was only twelve. He had been living with Harry when Severus found him. David moved in and Harry kept up the payment on the apartment. He never, ever, wanted Michael in the business. It never should have gotten to this.

Severus had offered to adopt them. They where going to present them with the papers this weekend. This was never supposed to happen. The street corners were never supposed to be for little boys.

One hex slashed the man in the exact pattern on his boys back. Another made him blind. One more sent him to the Malfoy dungeons. Lucius will want a turn.

With the man gone it wasn't more than a moment for Harry to have apperated right into Hogwarts infirmary.

"Poppy! Poppy it's bad. Save my boy Poppy, please."

"Sit him down over there Harry." Once he complied Poppy kicked him out and shut the curtain. It was ten minutes before the stepped out. "I need Severus, Harry. Tell him to get the green and purple viles."

Harry ran.

In the Dungeons…

Panting, Harry opened the door. There was no one in the classroom. Duh class has been over for over two hours. Briskly, he walked towards the door to their quarters.

"Severus. Green and Purple. Poppy. Now."

Taking Severus spot holding David he finally took in the room around him. Lucius and Draco were lounging sipping a glass of what appeared to be fire whisky were as Ron and Hermione seemed to be glued to the floor and silenced with a silencing spell.

Deciding to deal with Lucius first, "Lucius, dear, there is a man waiting for you in your dungeons. Do have fun, he blinded our Micheal." With a groal Lucius disappeared. Good the man will day a deserving and slow death.

"You just had to send Father a present. We won't see him till Monday now." Draco.

Still ignoring his former friends, "Yes Dray, I suppose we won't. But I found him." Turning his head to look at the sleeping David in his lap, "Draco be a dear and help me put David to bed. He can sleep with Severus and I tonight."

"Of course, but after we talk."

Later…

"I found him Dray. He was chained to the wall. That bastard blinded him. Tried to cut out his eyes. His back. His back was as bad as mine when Severus found me. There was so much blood. So much blood."

"Harry…"

"They were supposed to be safe from this. They were supposed to tell me if they needed anything. Michele was too young. Hell David was too young. I told them, I told them I wasn't proud. I knew David wasn't going to quit but, but Michelle. Michelle shouldn't even had started. I, I failed Dray. I failed my boys."

"No, just no. Come look at me. Pull it together. You can fall apart once we know that Michael is going to live. Right now we need to deal with the Gryffindor in the room." Finally looking up Harry grimaced. Ron and Hermione had gone silent. This is bad, very bad.

"Send a patronus to Severus. It's time. I'll get David, you get these two. It's time to go home Dray. I do so hope Tom still has our rooms ready."

SOoooo… Umm yeah. Take what you want, the ending is pretty open ended. I'm not a very good writer so this be just a one shot. If someone else wanted to finish it go right ahead. I don't have a Beta nor do I want one so just deal.

I own Nothing but the mistery pedofile and the two boys.


End file.
